Not Everyone Is Here!
by WorthYourWeightInGold
Summary: Ever since Kurt transferred to Dalton, he doesn't get to see his friends at McKinley that often. So everyone's news is always on Facebook. Klaine. Luck. Finchel. Bartie. Starts out the day of the amazing Klaine kiss.
1. Surprise!

**A/N: Oh, Klaine. You make my ovaries ache. This is taking place the day of our favorite boys' first kiss.**

**I don't own Glee, but I WOULD like to own Darren Criss.**

**Seriously. It should be illegal for that boy to wear clothes.**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel**: I officially can't stop smiling. Best. Day. EVER!

**(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, and 5 others like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **I know, right? ;)

**Mercedes Jones: ***isn't saying anything* ;D

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I always knew Finn could fly!

**(Blaine Anderson, Wes Leung, and David Johnson like this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh, Lord. Here we go…

**Blaine Anderson: **Of course he can! But don't tell anyone.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh my god. Please don't encourage her, Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel: **I second that.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm so jealous, Finn. I tried to fly before, but Peter Pan lied to me.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Peter Pan lied to you?

**Finn Hudson: **Oh God, not you too.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yeah. He said all it took was faith, trust, and Pixy dust. So I ate a bag of Pixy Stix, thought of a really happy thought, and jumped off my balcony. It didn't work, and I broke my arm. Mary Poppins is a liar, too.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans like this)**

**Mercedes Jones: **…Wow.

**David Johnson: **This is priceless, Kurt. Your friends are AWESOME.

**(Wes Leung, Blaine Anderson, and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Oh dear. PLEASE don't tell me you tried to float with an umbrella too, Brittany.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yeah. Mary Poppins gave me a broken leg.

**Blaine Anderson: **Britt, have you ever seen Aladdin? He has a flying carpet!

**(Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **BLAINE. Don't give her ideas! Do NOT listen to him, Britt. He was just joking.

**(Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **When did this happen, Brittany?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I broke my arm when I was 14, and my leg when I was 15.

**Mercedes Jones: **This was only 2 years ago? DAMN.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and 2 others like this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **Boo, maybe you shouldn't try to do the things you see on TV.

**(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, and 3 others like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I've realized that now. Disney characters are liars.

**(Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **ANYWAY! Before little miss Icarus decided to pop in here, Kurt was telling us about his 'Best. Day. Ever!" ;D

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't think I was, 'Cedes!

**Rachel Berry: **Well, since most of the Glee club is here anyway, you should just share!

**(Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel! Sometimes you should just… SHHH!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **She's right, Princess! You haven't been in a good mood in awhile. What's goin' on with the Garglers that's got you so chipper?

**Kurt Hummel: **First, Puck, It's the WARBLERS. Second, not EVERYONE is here.

**Quinn Fabray: **Signed in JUST in time! How are you, Kurt? :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Yeah! How are you? ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **'Cedes. Please tell me you have nothing to do with this sudden Facebook gathering.

**Mercedes Jones: **Hey. My lips are sealed, white boy.

**Mike Chang: **Your lips may be, but your texts sure aren't! *cough*

**(Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 3 others like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, Grilled Cheezus, 'Cedes.

**Mercedes Jones: **Just tell them. They'll find out soon enough anyways.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine! Ready for this, Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson: **You say the word, and I'm game!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson.**

**(Finn Hudson, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, and 12 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Reviews make my world a better place!  
**

**Also, inspiration for my other fic, "You Look At Him Like You Look At Ice Cream."**

**I've almost given up! D: Read it and pop me some ideas. PLEASE.**

**xxAlyssaMae  
**


	2. They're Freaky Like That!

**Grilled Cheezus, guys. I woke up this morning to almost 100 emails. I didn't expect this to do so well. So, thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! You rock!**

**This chapter is everyone's response to the relationship, and I'm so glad that I wrote it down on paper first. I am currently chilled out on my best friend's couch with a whole bottle of Pineapple Parrot Bay Rum. =D**

**I don't own Glee or South Park.**

**

* * *

**

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm really excited for you both!

**(Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Kurt, ma boiii! Get it, get it!

**(Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, and 8 others like this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **Hellll yeah!

**Finn Hudson: **About damn time…

**Rachel Berry: **What? Mercedes! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you both! I have to tell my dads. They'll be ecstatic!

**Mercedes Jones: **Not my place to tell!

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Wes Leung: **Don't worry, Rachel. Blaine failed to tell me and David as well, and we see him all day, everyday. (We're still happy for you, though. :D)

**Blaine Anderson: **Guys… It just happened today.

**David Johnson: **That's no excuse! I'm glad you finally got together. Wes now owes me 20 bucks.

**Kurt Hummel: **You're both horrible.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **I love how you bet on us getting together…

**(Kurt Hummel, Wes Leung, and David Johnson like this.)**

**David Johnson: **We had to do SOMETHING to keep our hopes up while you two beat around the bush.

**(Wes Leung, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yay! I have a new dolphin friend!

**(Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Huh?

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, and 2 others like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Dolphins are gay sharks, and now that you're with my baby dolphin, that makes YOU my dolphin too!

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Um… thanks, Britt? :D

**Finn Hudson: **You do realize that if you hurt him, your face is gonna meet my fist, right?

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Pretty much ALL the Glee boys' fists.

**(Finn Hudson likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **FINN! PUCK! Really? Stop being so rude to him!

**Finn Hudson: **Just doing my job as an older brother, Kurt…

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **We're making sure you stay safe, Princess.

**Blaine Anderson: **It's okay, Kurt, I understand their intentions. And you really have nothing to worry about guys. I care far too much about Kurt to EVER hurt him. :D

**(Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray and 8 others like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **You're amazing. :]

**(Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **And you're so adorable when you blush. :D

**Quinn Fabray: **But how do you know he's blushing?

**Kurt Hummel: **We're in my dorm, SUPPOSED to be studying for our chemistry exam, but apparently my status is more important to everyone else.

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **You're already alone in your dorm together? Damn, Kurt! You get it faaaast!

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously? It's only been official for a few hours! Plus, if anything WAS happening, why would we be on Facebook with you crazies right now?

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **You two could just be freaky like that. ;D

**Kurt Hummel: **No, Santana. Just… no.

**(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and 3 others like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I think the Underpants Gnomes visited me again last night…

**(Artie Abrams likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, it's been nice talking to everyone again, but me and Kurt have to split. Warblers meeting, and we can't be late. D:

**(Wes Leung and David Johnson like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Love you guys! Text ya later, 'Cedes!

**(Mercedes Jones likes this.)**

**Mike Chang: **What are Underpants Gnomes?

**Finn Hudson: **Mike! NO!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **The Underpants Gnomes sneak into your dryer while you're doing laundry, and they steal your underwear! I need to go buy more! This makes the third time they've visited this month!

**(Wes Leung, David Johnson, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **Boo, there's no such thing as Underpants Gnomes. You need to stop believing everything you see on South Park.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Rachel Berry like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **That was a GREAT episode, though.

**(Wes Leung, and Brittany S. Pierce like this.)**

**Wes Leung: **I especially like the one where Towelie goes to the special needs camp.

**(David Johnson and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **My towels totally talk like that!

**David Johnson: **Do they offer you pot, too?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Of course!

**Wes Leung: **You're awesome, Brittany.

**(David Johnson, Brittany S. Pierce, and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Wes, David, why are you still here? Aren't you apart of the Warblers' counsel?

**David Johnson: **Our meeting isn't until tomorrow afternoon.

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh, snap! The white boys bailed on all of us!

**Santana Lopez: **Told ya they were freaky like that. ;]

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, and 8 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**If I wake up to tons of reviews, every single one will make my potential hangover SO much better. xD**

**Thanks guys. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Check out my other fics as well.**

**Facebook/Twitter info is now on my page. **

**You guys rock!  
**

**xxAlyssaMae  
**


	3. I am SO turned on right now…

**Oh my Wizard God. You guys rock. **

**I don't own Glee or Harry Potter… but some of the Yo momma jokes you'll see below… I made a few of them up. Because I'm a huge dork, and that's what I do to pass the time. If you're REALLY good, you'll spot a subtle AVPS reference in there.**

**I now present to you… Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel**: I woke up this morning to a beautiful bouquet of roses on my nightstand thanks to** Blaine Anderson. **You're amazing. :]

**(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 9 others like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **:D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Why are all the good guys gay? I NEVER get flowers. D:

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Your cuteness makes me want to puke… in a good way.

* * *

**Sam Evans: **Yo momma so stupid, she thought Herbology was a cooking class.

**Mike Chang: **Oh really, fool? Yo momma so crazy, Bellatrix Lestrange said, "Woah. I quit."

**Blaine Anderson: **So that's how it's gonna be? Yo mama's so fat that the Sorting Hat put her in all four houses.

**Kurt Hummel: **More Harry Potter battles? Oh Gaga, here we go again.

**Mike Chang: **Yo momma so fat, Wingardium Leviosa doesn't work on her.

**Sam Evans: **Yo momma so ugly, polyjuice potion couldn't hide her face.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yo momma so ugly, the Death Eaters mistook her for the Dark Mark.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Yo momma so stupid, she thought Gillyweed was an illegal substance.

**(Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Quinn Fabray: **Only Puck would think of that one…

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Yo momma so ugly, a dementor kissed her... and it died.

**Sam Evans: **Yo momma so stupid, she thought Cornelius Fudge was a dessert.

**Mike Chang: **Yo momma so stupid, she tried to get the brakes changed on her Firebolt.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Yo momma so ugly... she petrified the Basilisk.

**Finn Hudson: **Yo momma so poor... Dobby gave up his only sock so that she could stay warm.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yo momma's breath smells so bad, the Weasley twins use it as a secret ingredient their Puking Pastilles.

**Kurt Hummel: **Yo momma's hair is so nappy, it makes Hermione Granger look like the poster child for Herbal Essences.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, and 8 others like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **DAMN. Princess has game.

**Mike Chang: **I LOVE IT, KURT.

**Blaine Anderson: **I am SO turned on right now…

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Darling, did you use Stupefy, or are you always this stunning? ;D

**(Blaine Anderson and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **My dorm. Now.

**(Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **I love my freaky boys.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **I'm NEVER giving **Finn Hudson **alcohol EVER again. WORST idea ever.

**(Kurt Hummel and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Don't be a buzz-kill, hobbit! He has to have some sort of fun.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **He's a fun drunk, Rachel! I've seen how he is!

**Rachel Berry: **He thinks my toilet is talking to him, and he stumbled into my trophy shelf and knocked them ALL over. It was a huge domino-effect… and I have A LOT of trophies.

**Kurt Hummel: **It doesn't help that he's as graceful as a dodo bird when he's sober either.

**(Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and 8 others like this.)'**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **Kill me now. Worst. Headache. EVER.

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Orange juice, water, and aspirin. Works like a charm.

**Finn Hudson: **Can you get some for me?

**Kurt Hummel: **You're closer to the kitchen!

**Finn Hudson: **Pleeeeease, Kurt? I feel like death.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ugh. Fine. But the next time you drink… remember how you're going to feel the next morning.

**Finn Hudson: **Thank youuu! You're the best brother ever.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh. I know.

* * *

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman and 18 others are friends with Lauren Zizes.**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Heyy mama. ;D

**Lauren Zizes: **Hey yourself, Puckerman.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **When are you finally gonna let me take you out?

**Lauren Zizes: **Why don't you call me to discuss that, Puckerman? We don't need errbody all up in our biznis.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Sure thing, mama.

**Lauren Zizes: **Oh, Puckerman… my name is LAUREN. Not mama.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Whatever you say, mama. ;D

* * *

**A/N:** **Reviews? They only take a second. =D**

**Facebook and Twitter on my page. I have some other fluffy Klainey things up there too. Feel free to take a gander!**

**Thanks for everything, guys!**

**xxAlyssaMae**


	4. We might have to leave early again

**I had some inspiration off of my mildly intoxicated friends for this chapter. It was an interesting night. =D**

**Thanks for reading guys! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but here's chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm DONE with the French Revolution. Someone distract me.

**Blaine Anderson: **Moulin Rouge at your dorm? I'll bring the Red Vines. =D

**Kurt Hummel: **Please do. I don't even care about this idiotic essay anymore, besides, we haven't had a movie night in awhile.

**Blaine Anderson: **I can't promise that we'll actually be watching the movie, though. ;D

**Kurt Hummel: **You'll get no complaints from me. =]

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Why did I agree to write another song? I would appreciate a few words of wisdom from my fellow Glee members to get my creative juices flowing.

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't write about hair accessories. =D

**(Finn Hudson likes this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **Ninjas.

**Blaine Anderson: **Harry Potter!

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously, babe?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I've written a song!

**(Santana Lopez likes this.)**

**Mike Chang: **What was it about, Britt?

**Finn Hudson: **You never learn, do you, Mike?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **It's a song about myself. I call it 'Awesome Possum.' Because I am awesome, and when my enemies come near, I roll over and play dead like a possum.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman and Artie Abrams like this.)**

**Sam Evans: **You should do it in a different language. Like… Na'vi.

**Rachel Berry: **Guys. Serious answers. Nationals is on the line here!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Possums ARE serious.

**Mike Chang: **And so are ninjas.

**Blaine Anderson: **There's nothing more serious than Harry Potter.

**Rachel Berry: **You guys are no help at ALL.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Harry Potter marathon!

**David Johnson: **Stoked!

**Wes Leung: **I totally bought some Bertie Bott's to celebrate.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**David Johnson: **Is Kurt coming?

**Blaine Anderson: **Not sure yet. He's not that into Harry Potter.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll come… but it really depends on one thing.

**Blaine Anderson: **And what's that?

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll be there if you're wearing your grey sweater and Gryffindor tie. ;D

**Blaine Anderson: **Deal. =]

**David Johnson: **I have a feeling we might have to leave early… again.

**(Wes Leung, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Mike Chang **is at **Lima Bowling Lanes **with **Sam Evans, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, **and** Artie Abrams **for a much needed guys night.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, really now? Thanks for cancelling our date and lying to me, Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel! I'm sorry! We all really needed a boys night, and I didn't want you to be disappointed that WE weren't going out.

**Rachel Berry: …**

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel, come on. I apologized. I'm truly sorry, and I'll make it up to you.

**Rachel Berry: **Did it even cross your mind that if you TALKED to me about this, I might of agreed to cancel our date?

**Finn Hudson: **No… and I'm sorry! Rach, please forgive me. I promise, I'll do whatever it takes.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine. As for now, this conversation is over. Have your fun with the boys and call me when you get home so we can talk this out.

**Artie Abrams: **Oh snaaaaap!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Game at **Finn Hudson**'s! GO BUCKEYES!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **WHOOOP! YES!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my Gaga. Please try to NOT get hot wings in the couch cushions this time. That shit stains…

**Sam Evans: **I really hope I don't get jumped for this… GO VOLS!

**Finn Hudson: **SHUN.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Get. Out. Now.

**Sam Evans: **You guys need to remember that I'm FROM Tennessee. My loyalty is to the Vols.

**Finn Hudson: **But you live in Ohio…

**Sam Evans: **But I was also born and raised in Tennessee. If the Buckeyes and The Vols are face-to-face, then I'm for the Vols by default.

**Blaine Anderson: **That sounds fair enough to me, but since you'll be the only opposing teammate there, the odds should be wonderful for a friendly bet. =D

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman and Finn Hudson like this.)**

**Sam Evans: **What's on your mind, Anderson?

**Blaine Anderson: **Ten bucks to each of us if the Buckeyes win, and If they don't, (but they WILL…) each of us owe you ten.

**Kurt Hummel: **And loser has to clean up the party mess so I don't get stuck with it again!

**Blaine Anderson: **That too. =D

**Sam Evans: **You're on. I've got faith in my Vols.

* * *

**Sam Evans:** The Vols WON! That makes me 30 bucks richer! Pay up and clean up, guys.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm never making a bet EVER again. That was my coffee money.

* * *

**Reviews only take a second, and they make me happy. =D**

**Thanks for everything guys.**

**Hit up my other stories and Facebook/Twitter on my page.**

**xxAlyssaMae**


	5. Garfeild on a Monday

**Why do you guys rock so hard? Seriously. You're amazing. **

**I'm loving all the support and feedback I'm getting!**

**I don't own Glee, The Music Man, or A Very Potter Musical.**

**Let's see if my Starkids can spot my references again this time. =D**

**

* * *

**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I don't make it rain. I make it hail. (That's when you throw change at sluts.)

**(Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **That's what I'm talkin bout, bruh.

**Lauren Zizes: **You have such a way with words. SUCH a gentleman. *eye roll*

**(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, We've got trouble. D:

**Kurt Hummel: **Right here in River City?

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **As much as I appreciate the reference to 'The Music Man,' Kurt, I wasn't quoting the song. We REALLY do have trouble.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, pray tell.

**Rachel Berry: **I left Barbra, the iPod that I have dedicated to NOTHING but show tunes, in my locker, and I can't get it back until Monday.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's not too bad, Rachel. Just 2 days and you have your normal iPod to keep you company until then.

**Rachel Berry: **But that's two days that I have to go without the iconic music that has shaped me into everything that I am today, and that will carry me far into my future when I'm a famous Broadway star. These two days will be pure agony. I don't know what I'm going to do. I eat, breathe, and LIVE everything that is in that iPod.

**Blaine Anderson: **Calm down, Rach. 2 days without a couple of show tunes isn't bad. Just look them up on Youtube.

**Rachel Berry: **Do you not realize what I'm going through? This is a crisis, and I would appreciate if you showed some sympathy instead of sass. So, drop the attitude, Blaine Anderson. You are acting like Garfield on a Monday.

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, that came out of nowhere. And sorry for giving you suggestions…

**Rachel Berry: **It's too late for apologies, Blaine. This conversation is over. You can talk to me when you realize that you're mature enough to respect my feelings.

**Kurt Hummel: **Damn. Someone forgot their Prozac today.

**Blaine Anderson: **And I thought YOU were a drama queen, Kurt.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **Attention New Directions! As of Monday you'll be having a couple of amazing new students in the group. Yes. I'm transferring back to McKinley, and Blaine is coming with me. =D

**(Mercedes Jones, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, and 15 others like this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **EXCITED. I miss you, Boo! I CAN'T WAIT!

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **I already knewwww thissss! :]

**Sam Evans: **I'm excited for you and all, but what about your safety?

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine is with me now, Sam. That's all I need. =D

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **If you need us to play bodyguard, you better let us know, Princess. We've got BOTH of your backs.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks Puck. =D

**Brittany S. Pierce: **YAY! I get to see my dolphins everyday!

**(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so excited! But you do realize that there will be no mercy when we battle for solos.

**Kurt Hummel: **I wouldn't expect anything less than that, Rachel. You're on!

**Rachel Berry: **I take that as a challenge. Do I need to call another diva-off?

**Kurt Hummel: **Why not? It'll be like a coming home party for me, and a welcoming party for Blaine since he's never seen how we roll at McKinley.

**Mercedes Jones: **Then you both need to count me in. New Direction's first ever 3-way Diva Off. =D

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Game! I'll talk to you later. I have to get a head start on you losers. =D

**Kurt Hummel: **There's no use trying, Berry. We all know that I'm more fabulous than you will ever be.

**Mercedes Jones: **Why are you two even talking? You're too white to be divas.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I have successfully set my bathtub on fire. Just thought you should know.

**Rachel Berry: **As tempting as it is to ask HOW that happened, I will refrain. I don't think I want to know. But I will ask, did you get the fire out?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Duh. It's a bathtub. I just turned on the shower head really quick.

**Mike Chang: **I have to know how you accomplished this one.

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously. Mike. Just learn to ignore these statements.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I had some sparklers left over from July 4th, and I really wanted to light them. They're my favorite. But it was raining outside, so I decided to do it inside over the bathtub so I could splash water on them. So I lit one and about halfway through the whole tub is on fire. After I put it out, my mom tells me to be careful because she just Cloroxed everything in there.

**Artie Abrams: **Boo. You should never light anything on fire in your house. Not even candles. And don't go near the stove. Ever.

**(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Finn Hudson- ***headdesk*

**Brittany S. Pierce- **OMG, Finn. I'm jealous. You can fly, AND your desk has a head? What's his name?

**Blaine Anderson: **Leopold!

**Finn Hudson: **BLAINE. NO!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Awesome! Leopold is a wicked name! I have a pet fish named Florence. She's super fun to talk to. She likes Cheetos, too.

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't think fish should eat Cheetos.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh, it's cool. They get soggy after awhile and they just sink to the bottom of her bowl like a decoration.

**Finn Hudson: **Brittany! Florence wants you! You should go keep her company for a little bit.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Good idea. Laters!

**Finn Hudson: **Blaine. You and Mike will never learn!

**Blaine Anderson: **I find it quite hilarious.

**Mike Chang: **Britt should NOT be allowed to own any kind of animal. Even if it is a fish.

* * *

**Reviews. They only take a moment, they make me happy, and they just might save you 15% or more on your car insurance. =D**

**You guys rock, as always. **

**Facebook/Twitter on my page, along with some other Klaine stories that would love your attention.**

**xxAlyssaMae**


	6. He needs to take a shower

**Because I watched AVPM and AVPS for the thousandth time yesterday, I couldn't stray from adding more references. **

**I don't own Glee or the Twilight saga.**

**Thank GOD I don't own Friday by: Rebecca Black. **

**Seriously. Horrendous. **

**Thanks for everything, guys! Here's chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **Damnit!

**Kurt Hummel: **Janet.

**Rachel Berry: **I love you!

**Finn Hudson: **No, really guys. I just got off the phone with Dad. A limo for prom this year is a no-go. D:

**Rachel Berry: **What? No! Why?

**Finn Hudson: **Apparently they don't make regular limos to fit 16 people.

**Blaine Anderson: **They do, but they're not in car-form. For our Glee club, we'd need an Escalade. My parents could get us one no problem.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, you don't have to! I'm sure we can take our own cars.

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously?

**Blaine Anderson: **It's fine, babe. They'd want to get us one. My mom's a sucker for things like prom, anyway.

**Kurt Hummel: **I just don't want you to have to pay for all that!

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt. He offered!

**Sam Evans: **It WOULD be pretty cool, Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson: **It'll be my parents giving all of us a gift, Kurt. And plus, it's too late. Mom already said she'd take care of it.

**(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Lauren Zizes and 8 others like this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **SCORE. Blaine, you ROCK.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks, babe. This means we need to start planning wardrobe now! Shopping trip tomorrow!

**Blaine Anderson: **Shopping? But, we have a couple months. Why start now?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's prom! We have to start early so everything is perfect! All the girls have their dresses already!

**Blaine Anderson: **Okay. Sure thing. I'm not to picky with what I wear, so it wont take too long for me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Great. I'll pick you up at 8 am sharp!

**Blaine Anderson: **8? Are you crazy? It's Saturday!

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Waiting in line for early-bird Breaking Dawn Tickets with **Lauren Zizes. **CAN'T WAIT.

**Mike Chang: **Ugh. Twilight. I swear. This is your only flaw.

**Sam Evans: **It comes out in November. That's 8 months away…

**Lauren Zizes: **That's the meaning of early-bird, blondie. We get them early.

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't see what all this vampire hype is about. Harry Potter is better than some lame sparkling vampires.

**(Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Robert Pattinson is YUMMY.

**Kurt Hummel: **He needs to take a shower.

**Blaine Anderson: **My boyfriend is amazing.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Kurt, I thought you weren't into Harry Potter.

**Kurt Hummel: **I've seen them all, and read the books, but I wasn't a huge fan… until I saw Blaine in his Hogwarts uniform. ;D

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Bad mental images, Kurt. Thanks for that.

**(Finn Hudson and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't help that I have a hot boyfriend…

**(Santana Lopez likes this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **My freaky boysss. I bet you guys do kinky roleplay in those uniforms. ;]

**Blaine Anderson: **We'll just leave that one to your imagination, Santana. ;D

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **When I was in 4th grade, I thought I was a vampire. I got suspended for biting 6 students and 3 teachers.

**(Santana Lopez likes this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday!

**Santana Lopez: **BRITTANY! NO! NOT THAT SONG!

**Blaine Anderson: **This song makes me want to kick wiener dogs.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **That's embarrassing even for YOU, Britt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **"Tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes after… wards." Congratulations. You know your days of the week. You're smarter than a two year old. Worst song ever.

**Kurt Hummel: **This song makes Toot It and Boot It sound like it was written by Shakespeare.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Rebecca Black is a phenomenal songwriter.

**Finn Hudson: **You all must remember that this is coming from a girl who's favorite song is 'My Headband"…

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel **is the best boyfriend ever. He surprised me today with an Infrared Harry Potter Battling Wand. It lights up, and makes noises, and is amazing. AHH. I love you. :]

**(Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I knew you REALLY wanted one. Glad you like it. And… I love you too. :]

**Sam Evans: **DUDE. I totally have Ron's infrared wand!

**Blaine Anderson: **OMG. Bring it to school tomorrow and we'll totally duel in Glee.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh Gaga. You're bringing it to school? Don't make me regret getting that for you, babe. I WILL take it back.

**Blaine Anderson: **What would you say about that if I happened to wear a certain grey sweater and tie? ;]

**Sam Evans: **This is where I leave the conversation. See you tomorrow!

**Kurt Hummel: **Add no hair gel and black rimmed glasses to that equation… and I won't say a THING.

**Blaine Anderson: **Deal. =]

* * *

**Reviews make my day so much better!  
**

**As always, check out my other fics and Facebook/Twitter on the page.**

**I ordered a Gryffindor sweater ensemble yesterday, and I can't wait to get it.**

**You guys are awesome possum! **

**Just like Brittany's song!**

**xxAlyssaMae**


	7. You didn't text me back

**I seriously did NOT think this would hit 100 reviews. Oh my god. You guys make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. **

**I don't own Panic! At The Disco, Glee, or AVPM/AVPS.**

**This is a short chapter, but it's full of prom stuff. **

**I'll make up for the shortness with the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **SO bored! Prom needs to hurry up and get here.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I feel ya, bruh. COD at my place in 30?

**Finn Hudson: **Game. Be there soon.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, did you get my text?

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah.

**Rachel Berry: **Well, you didn't text me back.

**Finn Hudson: **Was I supposed to? I thought it was a rhetorical question.

**Rachel Berry: **How is 'Do you want to go to the mall with me for last minute prom shopping?' a rhetorical question?

**Finn Hudson: **Oh Sorry. I can't. I already have plans with Puck.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Ugh. Boys…

* * *

**Santana Lopez: **FUCKING GREAT. **Brittany S. Pierce**'s cat ate my birth control.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **This is probably the BEST status I've ever seen.

**Santana Lopez: **It's not funny, Puckerman! I need that shit!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Just have your dad get you some more. He's a doctor. He can get that kinda stuff.

**Santana Lopez: **He's not a pharmacist, Puck!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Sorry! She thought they were candy!

**Santana Lopez: **And a week ago she thought my purse was a litter box.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Just be glad she didn't read your diary.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **"You're a regular decorated emergency."

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I never pegged you as a Panic! At The Disco fan, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm full of surprises. :]

**Lauren Zizes: **Is that just a nice way of saying "Gur, you a hot mess." ?

**Kurt Hummel: **Precisely.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Today is amazing. Things seriously can't get any better than this. I'm so excited about prom.

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and 9 others like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you. :]

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you, too. :]

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so glad to see you so happy, Kurt. Really. =D

**Mercedes Jones: **What's goin' on, boo? :D

**Kurt Hummel: **Text you later. ;D We just ordered our boutonnières for prom.

**Mercedes Jones: **Aww, Yay!

**Blaine Anderson: **We're gonna be HOT.

**Kurt Hummel: **Psh. We're always hot.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **My mom told me that when I was a baby I had all kinds of bootineers. My grandma made me tons. My dolphins are gonna look wicked adorable with them.

**Blaine Anderson: **Your grandma made you flowers?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **No, silly dolphin. Bootineers! The things they put on baby's feet so they don't get cold!

**Kurt Hummel: **Those are booties, boo. Just booties.

* * *

**Yeah. I had to slip a little Panic! At The Disco in there. Their new album. Vices and Virtues is now out, and it's AMAZING.**

**Don't forget my other fics/Facebook/Twitter/Tumblr on my page. **

**I'll be posting a smutty oneshot within the next few days, and it's gonna need your lovin'. **

**Thanks for all the continued support, everyone. Seriously. **

**xxAlyssaMae**


	8. You didn't know we were getting a hotel?

**Sorry for the short chapter yesterday. I hope this one makes up for it!**

**I don't own The Offspring, South Park, or Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: "**All the girlies say I'm pretty fly… for a white guy!" *rocks out*

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **This is now and forever your theme song.

**(Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Lauren Zizes, and 12 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Sam Evans: **The Hangover is the best movie EVER.

**(Finn Hudson, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I've totally found a baby in my closet before. I think I was supposed to babysit… Not sure.

**Blaine Anderson: **So, uh, are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of babies?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What are you talking about? I've found babies before.

**Blaine Anderson: **You found a baby before? Where?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **At The Lima Bean.

**Finn Hudson: **I seriously think she's serious.

**Lauren Zizes: **Hide yo kids, and hide yo chillin! Cos' Britt be snatchin errbody's babies up in hurr!

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, and 6 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Never attempt to set your farts on fire. Trust me. NOT a good idea.

**Lauren Zizes: **Oh lawd. You're a smart one.

**Sam Evans: **It was funny as hell, though!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Hey. I got the idea from South Park. And at least I didn't get kicked out of Walmart for riding the display bikes in the store like you did, blondie.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey. That was a logical reason. We were jousting with Nerf swords, and it was like 3 AM. It's not like we were bothering anyone. No one was there!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I thought you weren't supposed to do things that South Park tells you to do.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **You're not, Britt. Puck just had a dumb moment.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh. I'm now afraid of woosht-shire sauce.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **You're afraid of what?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Woosht-shire sauce.

**Kurt Hummel: **She means Worcestershire sauce. No idea why.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Why are you afraid of the sauce, Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Because… if you eat it you'll turn into a zombie. Then if you're a zombie and you touch someone, they turn into a zombie too, and before you know it, the whole town is zombies.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **South Park? The episode where Kenny turns into a zombie and then gets all of the town and everyone starts to zombie hunt?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yes. Zombies aren't to be messed with.

**Kurt Hummel: **Boo, South Park isn't REAL.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh whatever, baby dolphin. Next you're gonna tell me the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh Gaga. Help us all.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **PROM IS FINALLY HERE! Getting ready to meet the rest of **New Directions **at **Blaine Anderson**'s house!

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, and 15 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **Today is amazing, and it's only going to get better. I can't even say… I can't even. I CAN'T EVEN. =3

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you. You're beautiful. This is going to be the best night ever.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you, too. You look amazing, and I can't wait to spend this night with you.

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **You guys seriously make me squee.

**Santana Lopez: **Don't ruin their moment, hobbit!

**Blaine Anderson: **There is NOTHING anyone can do to ruin this moment, Santana.

**(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **You're not going to be all mushy and junk in the limo, are you? I'm glad you're together, but it's kinda awkward to watch my little brother mack out all the time.

**Rachel Berry: **Leave them alone Finn! They can show affection if they want.

**Blaine Anderson: **Well at least you only have to deal with it the first half of the ride. Me and Kurt won't be joining you on the way home. ;]

**Finn Hudson: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh yeah, Finn. You didn't know we were getting a hotel?

**Santana Lopez: **Freaky boyssss. ;]

**Finn Hudson: **Dad would NEVER let you get a hotel on prom night with your boyfriend.

**Kurt Hummel: **Jeez! We're just kidding. We ARE riding back with you. I'm just staying the night at Blaine's house. We're driving up to Cedar Point tomorrow and he wants an early start. So we can drop this conversation. You need to be here in 15 minutes!

**Santana Lopez: **You still freaky boysss. ;]

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Congrats to **Quinn Fabray **and **Sam Evans** for making prom queen and king! I wish I could pause tonight and make it last forever. Everyone looked amazing. I had a wonderful time with my friends, but most of all, I had an amazing time with my boyfriend. I can't wait to slow dance with you again, love.

**Kurt Hummel: **Tonight was phenomenal. I don't think I can describe it any other way than that.

**Rachel Berry: **Definitely one for the books. I'll never forget it.

**(Finn Hudson likes this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **We all looked FINEEEEE.

**(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Everyone be proud of me! I didn't try to spike the punch!

**(Rachel Berry, Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray and 17 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **J'adore me réveiller à côté de vous, ma chérie. Je t'aime toujours.

**Blaine Anderson: **Always. :]

**Santana Lopez: **At least my freaky boys had a good night. I can't say the same for myself and a few of the others.

**Kurt Hummel: **What happened?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **So, Artie, Britt, Santana, Mike, Tina, and me decide to come back to my place after prom, and things got a little… intoxicated.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh Jesus…

**Santana Lopez: **I have a hangover within a hangover… I feel like shit.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I'm sure we all do.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I feel fine!

**Mike Chang: **How can you NOT be hungover?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **There were these really nice people working at and island and they gave me free pancakes and rides around the city.

**Mike Chang: **Is she still drunk?

**Finn Hudson: **No one will ever know, Mike. No one.

* * *

**Yeah. I changed my penname.**

**You guys make me smile. Every single one of you.**

**I've noticed that all my best ideas come to me when I'm exhausted, or there's booze in the picture. **

**Today it's both. I'm running on 30 hours straight, a lot of Red Bull... and some Jager.  
**

**I posted a new fic called 'An Unexpected Surprise.' Go check it out! It's all smutty!  
**

**Thanks for everything.**

**xxxx**


	9. Did Bigfoot Take it?

**You guys pretty much know my drill by now.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews make me smile, and I've met so many amazing people.**

**This time I added a line from a Darren interview, and as always, AVPM/AVPS.**

**I don't own Glee. Sigh. I just want to see loads of Klaine action, and NOTHING else. Is that SO hard to ask for, Ryan Murphy?**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **I'm completely pooped from prom. Great night. Now it's time to sleep in and play COD all day.

**Rachel Berry: **Aren't we going to join the rest of the Glee kids in 'Day After Prom' fun?

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt and Blaine already left. Puck, Artie, Britt, Santana, Mike, Tina, and Lauren are hungover as hell, and Sam is playing COD here.

**Rachel Berry: **You can't even put down your Playstation controller for a couple hours to take me out?

**Finn Hudson: **We can go tomorrow! I promise.

**Rachel Berry: **Tomorrow we have to go back to school! It's today or nothing!

**Finn Hudson: **Sorry Rach, I already made plans with Sam!

**Rachel Berry: **Ugh. I can't even! You are such a … UGH!

**Blaine Anderson: **…a butterface.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman and Sam Evans like this)**

**

* * *

**

**Santana Lopez: **This orange juice, water, and aspirin thing is NOT helping. I have nothing left to puke up. It's just dry heaving.

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks for the details, Santana. Quite pleasant.

**Santana Lopez: **You're welcome, hobbit.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman : **I heard greasy food helps. Someone order pizza.

**Artie Abrams: **I lost track of my phone about 11PM last night. Even if I knew where it was, I wouldn't have the strength to get it.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Did Bigfoot take it?

**Santana Lopez: **Brittany, there is NO Bigfoot.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Santana, I PROMISE you. I saw a big hairy man wandering around last night.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **The only one wandering around last night was me, making sure YOUR drunk ass didn't try to swim in the fish tank. And I am most definitely NOT hairy.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What about the pink elephants? How do you explain those?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Britt, I don't know. I'm too hungover to deal with this. We'll talk tomorrow when I'm somewhat more coherent.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Good, because you need to explain a lot of things to me. Especially why the lawn gnome started singing and dancing to 'Can't Touch This' on the mantle. He had hammer pants and everything. I remember EVERYTHING when I'm drunk.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Yeah, and you APPARENTLY hallucinate.

**(Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes, Sam Evans, and 8 others like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Who's that?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Go to sleep, Britt. Just go to sleep.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Couldn't ask for a better day. **Blaine Anderson **just won me a stuffed llama at the water balloon games, and I LOVE IT. I love you. =]

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you more. =]

**Kurt Hummel: **I highly doubt that.

**Blaine Anderson: **We're starting this again? ;]

**Kurt Hummel: **You're just faltering now because you know I'll win!

**Blaine Anderson: **If you didn't give me that damn adorable face every time, I wouldn't have to!

**Kurt Hummel: **You love it. ;]

**Blaine Anderson: **More than anything. =]

**Kurt Hummel: **Why are we Facebooking this, when we could just tell each other to our faces? We're right next to each other, after all.

**Blaine Anderson: **No idea. We always were a little out of the ordinary.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You should name him dolphin.

**Kurt Hummel: **Huh?

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Your llama. You should name him dolphin!

**Kurt Hummel: **A llama named dolphin? I kinda like it, Britt. It will remind me of you!

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yay!

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Attention, New Directions. I need your help with something for a moment. Tomorrow we start giving ideas to Mr. Schuester for Nationals. Shall we try our hand at songwriting again, or brainstorm covers to do? We'll make a vote of it.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Original songs did us well last time. And God knows all the shit-tastic drama we go through to fuel it. My vote is on original songs.

**Finn Hudson: **Writing hurts my brain. I vote for covers.

**Blaine Anderson: **I LOVE songwriting. Just gotta make sure I have my guitar and a piano handy. You know where my vote lies. =D

**Lauren Zizes: **Let's do some Weeeeezy.

**Rachel Berry: **So you're for covers, Zizes?

**Lauren Zizes: **Hell yeah.

**Rachel Berry: **Here. If you're for ORIGINAL SONGS… like this comment.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and 5 others like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **If you're for COVERS… like this comment.

**(Lauren Zizes, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, and 5 others like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Excellent. This splits us EXACTLY down the middle. This sucks.

**Blaine Anderson: **Democracy is cool. =]

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Vous êtes tout pour moi. Je t'aime

**Blaine Anderson: **Les mots ne peuvent décrire combien Je t'aime, ma chérie.

**Kurt Hummel: **Toujours et pour toujours?

**Blaine Anderson: **Toujours et pour toujours. =D

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You dolphins and your annoying dolphin talk are annoying. But I still love you.

**(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Translations: **

Kurt: You're everything to me. I love you.

Blaine: Words can't describe how much I love you, darling.

Kurt: Always and Forever?

Blaine: Always and Forever. =D

* * *

**D'awwww mushy goodness.**

**Thanks again, guys. You mean the world. **

**Review and read my other stuff, too! Ideas are MOST welcome!**

**Facebook/Twitter/Tumblr is on my page, and I love new people. xD**

**Love, Peace, Klainey-ness, and Bacon Grease, **

**xxAlyssa**


	10. It's hot when they make out

**Something funny happened today. Remember the chapter I posted about Buckeyes VS. Vols, and Sam cheered for the Vols because it's his home state?**

**I cheer for 2 teams just like Sam. The Buckeyes and The Wildcats. (University of Ohio, and University of Kentucky.) Today they went head-to-head, and I was UK by default, because it's my home state. XD**

**That was pointless, but I found it ironic. **

**Thanks for everything, guys. Once again I don't own Glee, South Park, AVPM/AVPS, or any songs I mention.**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**

* * *

**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm pretty sure **Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman **needs to explain how the pink elephants got in his house…

**Blaine Anderson: **Now, Brittany, there is only one way they got in the house. They apparated like all pink elephants do.

**Finn Hudson: **Holy Grilled Cheesus…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Nu-uh! You're just messing with me. Are you?

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm serious. They're magical creatures just like house elves.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What about gnomes? Aren't they kind of like house elves?

**Blaine Anderson: **Gnomes live in gardens. Not houses. And they're not cool, so they're not magical.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **But I thought apparating only happened in Harry Potter. Harry Potter isn't real. It's just a movie.

**Blaine Anderson: **What? It's not JUST a movie. It's a totally awesome book series. I can't believe you think pink elephants are real, but you don't believe in Harry Potter? I think I'm gonna cry…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **It's okay, dolphin! All childhoods have to end sometimes.

**Finn Hudson: **That is EXACTLY what you get for egging her on all the freaking time!

**Kurt Hummel: **Brittany: 1. Blaine: ZERO.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm so depressed. Babe. Hold me. Please. I can't go on.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Britt, booze messes with your mind. You were just THINKING that those elephants were there. They're not real. You couldn't really see them.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **So everything was just invisible?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Yes.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What about the underpants gnomes? I wasn't drunk when my underwear went missing!

**Artie Abrams: **Britt. You were never missing underwear from the laundry. You don't even wear underwear.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **OHH! I was wondering why they weren't in the laundry.

**Finn Hudson: ***headdesk*

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Hi Leopold! Florence says hi!

**Blaine Anderson: **….and she doesn't thing Harry Potter is real. Psh.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **It's decided. **New Directions **will be doing one cover, and one original song for Nationals. Start brainstorming, everyone!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Drop it like it's hot!

**Santana Lopez: **Bottoms Up! I wants to gets my Nicki Minaj on!

**Blaine Anderson: **You're all so classy. =D

**(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, and 3 others like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Toot It and Boot It!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm still impressed that you know that song, Kurt.

**(Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **My vote is STILL for My Headband. Or Awesome Possum. Because we are all awesome. Just like possums. I'm a BOSS songwriter. So is Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, Gaga. Can we settle this at school? PLEASE?

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, and 15 others like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Seriously?

**Mercedes Jones: **What's wrong, mama?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **No matter how many hints I drop to Mike he doesn't get it. AT ALL. I would like to have some flowers every once in awhile. Or a normal date that doesn't have 'Oriental' in the title. Chivalry is dead.

**Blaine Anderson: **Have you tried talking to him, Tina?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Yes. But he still won't get it! I wish he was a little more like you or Kurt. Maybe I need to do something drastic.

**Kurt Hummel: **You could always turn to women! XD

**Mike Chang: **Woah. You'd go bi? I'd TOTALLY watch.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **You see what I mean? Mike, why don't you go gay for a few days, then get back to me when you learn to be a REAL man like Kurt or Blaine.

**Mike Chang: **Jeez. You want flowers? I'll get you flowers.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Not that easy. We'll talk later.

**Kurt Hummel: **It's kind of flattering that you want your relationships to be like ours. But kinda weird. XD

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm just glad to see you happy, and I'm jealous that you've nabbed someone who's good to you… and it's hot when you guys make out.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah... we are pretty sexy. ;]

**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

* * *

**Reviews are love! They make my day!**

**You guys rock! New chapter soon!**

**Love, Peace, Klainey-ness, and Bacon Grease, **

**xxAlyssa**


	11. I think I just peed a little

**Complete Shocker: No AVPM/AVPS references!**

**I still don't own Glee, Disney, Lenny Kravitz, or Nelly Furtado.**

**Next chapter will be the last!**

**Here's Chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **Look out, New York! Get ready for Kurt Hummel!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Look out, New York! Get ready for New Directions! You'll all be scarred for LIFE.

**(Santana Lopez, Britany S. Pierce, and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **True, but I have a feeling I won't want to go back home.

**Blaine Anderson: **But you have to! Just to finish out our senior year, then we can move here when you go to NYU.

**Kurt Hummel: **…We?

**Blaine Anderson: **It's just a thought I've had for awhile… Only if you want to, of course. We could look for a nice apartment close to campus. I know you wouldn't do well at all in a tiny dorm room.

**Kurt Hummel: **I want that more than _anything. _=]

**Blaine Anderson: **Really? I mean, I know we have a couple years to plan. You don't have to decide anything right now. We're only juniors, after all.

**Kurt Hummel: **No. I REALLY want this, babe. No doubt about it. I want to move to New York with you. =]

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Always and forever.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh. My. Streisand. I can't even… you two are AHH! I can't even…

**Finn Hudson: **You hurt him, you die, Anderson. Remember that.

**Blaine Anderson: **Haven't we had this talk before? That will never happen, and you know it. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have asked him to move in with me. Calm down, Hudson.

**Santana Lopez: **Aw! Freaky boy loveeee! ;] Nationals is just the start for you two moving up here. Especially since you somehow nabbed a room together.

**Finn Hudson: **WHAT? Dad is gonna flip shit, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **DAD is not going to find out. Unless you want him to somehow find outexactly how drunk you were when you broke his gun cabinet, after specifically telling you NO alcohol.

**Finn Hudson: **…fine. Just no accidental babies.

**Blaine Anderson: **Seriously? Neither of us have that equipment. Babies can't happen.

**Finn Hudson: **I know… just. Be safe. Use protection, or whatever. SHHHH! I don't wanna think about it! JUSTNOBABIES. LA LA LA! I'm going to play COD!

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Rachel Berry like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I like CODfish. They're tasty. But they remind me of Peter Pan. Who is a liar.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Me and **Kurt Hummel **just saw Broadway and almost had dual heart attacks. I CAN'T EVEN. *passes out*

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't breathe. Asdfjabnq.

**Rachel Berry: **One day, Kurt. One day we'll be there, and we won't have to kill each other for solos. We WILL have our names in those lights someday. And it's going to be AMAZING.

**Mercedes Jones: **And your best friend and future husband will be KILLING the top 40 charts. We all gonna be bomb.

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and Kurt Hummel like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **And Finn will be my househusband.

**Kurt Hummel: **I think I just peed a little…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You're not potty trained, baby dolphin? Do you wear a diaper?

**Kurt Hummel: **Shh, Britt. Don't ruin my moment. (Yes, I'm potty trained. I'm just excited.)

**Blaine Anderson: **Then we'll have a penthouse apartment overlooking the city with a couple mini-Klaines running around dressed head-to-toe in the latest from Marc Jacob's kid's line.

**Kurt Hummel: **I couldn't have said it better myself. They're going to be adorable. =] Can't we just stay here? Please?

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't think your dad would approve of that just now. Just one more year! It's not that bad!

**Kurt Hummel: ***dies*

**Blaine Anderson: **NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll never leave you. =]

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Artie Abrams: **Empire State of mind, babiii!

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez and 8 others like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **The State Building is FOR REAL amazing at night.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm surprised the guards haven't asked us to leave yet. I'm going Patti LuPone on Puck, Sam, and Finn the next time they spit off the edge.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, so mature.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm so glad Peter Pan goes to the building in London and not New York! It's way to far to try to fly up here.

**(Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and 5 others like this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **Just stay with me, boo. You ain't tryin' to fly ANYWHERE.

(**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and 8 others like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **It's so pretty up here. I just wanna sing! I'M LIKE A BIRD! I WANNA FLY AWAYYY!

**Artie Abrams: **I WANT TO GET AWAY! I WANNA FLYYYY AWAYYY! YEAH! YEAH! YEAHHH!

**Kurt Hummel: **The bad thing is, they really are screaming this off of the rooftop…

**Artie Abrams: **You lovvvve us. =]

**Kurt Hummel: **Sigh. Unfortunately. =]

* * *

**Mercedes Jones: **I think I'm gonna puke. 30 minutes until we're on. Wish me luck! I'mma make this solo my bitch!

**(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, and 15 others like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Breathe, boo! You'll do fine!

**Lauren Zizes: **We could always take shots!

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman likes this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Ohhhh no! Remember that happened the last time we took shots before a performance? NOT a good idea.

**Blaine Anderson: **We're all nervous, 'Cedes, but you're gonna kill it!

**Finn Hudson: **Why are we doing this from our phones, when we could just tell each other in person. You KNOW we're all in the green room together, right?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Only cool people have 2 conversations at once.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **NATIONAL CHAMPIONS!

**(Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, and 15 others like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I'm pretty sure Mr. Schue cried.

**Lauren Zizes: **I'm pretty sure YOU cried.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **The stage lights were bright and there was dust everywhere!

**Finn Hudson: **No, there wasn't.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Shut your face, Hudson.

**Rachel Berry: **BOYS! STOP! WE ALL CRIED! WE WON! AHH!

**(Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Quinn Fabray like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh, the look on Vocal Adrenaline's faces…

**Rachel Berry: **SUCK IT, VOCAL ADRENALINE! HAAA!

**Finn Hudson: **Wow. Who are you, and what did you do with my girlfriend?

**Kurt Hummel: **And Mercedes KILLED that solo. The entire audience was in awe.

**(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and 12 others like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Party in me and Finn's room!

**Blaine Anderson: **We'll drop by for a bit, but I promised Kurt I'd take him out… just the two of us.

**Rachel Berry: ***cough* Maybe someone ELSE should take their significant others out…

**Finn Hudson: **I agree with Rachel. She needs a good night out, and tonight is perfect.

**Rachel Berry: **Aw! Yay! Finally!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **AHEM.

**Mike Chang: **Wanna go to dinner, then hit the party, Tina?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **That's more like it.

**Artie Abrams: **Psh! Whipped!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Artie! Since everyone else is going out, let's go to Central Park for a bit!

**Artie Abrams: **But! Party!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Pleasssseee?

**Artie Abrams: **Okay. Fine.

**Mike Chang: **Psh! Whipped!

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**The next chapter will be the last! But there will be a huge possibility of a sequel, and by huge possibility, I mean I'm taking a week break, and then the drunken writing process will begin again! And the sequel will be focusing on Klaine's senior year and preparing for the big move to New York and the summer of the move. (Of course, with all the crazy thrown in.)**

**In the meantime, my other fic, 'Do Something About It' is about to have it's last chapter posted as well. It's not too long. Go check it out along with all my other stuff! Facebook/Twitter/Tumblr is there too!**

**You guys ROCK!**

**xxAlyssa**


	12. Why the change of heart?

**Thank you to everyone for reading! You're amazing! Kudos to my best friend, Alex for some inspiration for this chapter. **

**I don't own Star Wars, but I AM a jedi.**

**I don't own Glee, but I like to pretend I do. **

**I present to you the final chapter of Not Everyone Is Here…**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel: **Came back to McKinley to a choir room full of toilet paper. Congratulations to us! *not amused*

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Wrath of Sue Sylvester. Doesn't she ever get bored?

**Quinn Fabray: **Nope. Never. It's how she passes the time, and she always thrives to outdo herself.

**Rachel Berry: **Well, we're still national champions! And it's just toilet paper. Nothing petty like that can ruin my mood.

**Finn Hudson: **Plus, we'll make a party out of cleaning it up. We always have the most fun after we've been sabotaged.

**Sam Evans: **And Mr. Schue still owes us sparkling cider!

**Blaine Anderson: **I've got pizza.

**Finn Hudson: **YES. SCORE.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I'll bring the vodka.

**(Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **NO, Noah.

**(Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Can't blame a guy for tryin…

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **I still can't believe **Brittany S. Pierce **brought her pet worm to school…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Bartholomew was feeling lonely.

**Rachel Berry: **It was on a tiny leash… in a jar of dirt.

**Sam Evans: **It has a name?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **The leash is so he won't fly away when he turns into a butterfly.

**Santana Lopez: **Caterpillars do that, Britt. Not worms.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Cats turn into butterflies? That must be where my cat went!

**Santana Lopez: **No, not kitties! Fuzzy worms. They're called caterpillars, and THEY turn into butterflies.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Ohhh. Bartholomew is a liar.

* * *

**Sam Evans: **Star Wars marathon on Saturday! All day. All 6 episodes. Can't wait!

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm waking up early for it too! Greatest way to start off the last week of school.

**Sam Evans: **I know, right? I'll be doing nothing but watching TV for 15 hours. Nothing. And it's gonna be awesome.

**Blaine Anderson: **You should just come over to my place, dude.

**Sam Evans: **Game. But I'm staying in my PJ's all day.

**Blaine Anderson: **So am I, so it doesn't even matter.

**Finn Hudson: **GASP! Can I come too?

**Blaine Anderson: **Of course. Anyone else?

**Mike Chang: **I'll be there. What time?

**Blaine Anderson: **8 AM. Tell momma Chang that she should make something tasty for us!

**Mike Chang:** Dumplings. Check!

**(Finn Hudson likes this.)**

**Artie Abrams: **You KNOW I'll be there, playa.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Count Puckzilla in too.

**Blaine Anderson: **Sweet. This will be epic. Now I have to tell mom she should buy more food…

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Since all of our boyfriends are wasting the Saturday away on Star Wars, all the **New Directions **girls are welcome to a sleepover at my place.

**(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and 8 others like this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **I'll be there early.

**Rachel Berry: **Can we watch Yentil?

**Kurt Hummel: **Only if we watch Victor Victoria too!

**Mercedes Jones: **And Dreamgirls…

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **And Rent! Count me in!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'll be there! I'm not picky about the movies, just as long as I have ice cream.

**Santana Lopez: **Count me and Britt in too!

**Lauren Zizes: **I'll bring ice cream & toppings. Holla.

**(Quinn Fabray likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Mom is making cupcakes, too.

**Finn Hudson: **NO FAIR! I want cupcakes too!

**Kurt Hummel: **Then ask her to make some for your own party!

**Finn Hudson: **I wonder if she'd do brownies too?

**Kurt Hummel: **Both? That's a lot.

**Finn Hudson: **House full of teenage boys watching Star Wars all day. You do the math.

**Kurt Hummel: **Point taken.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm excited. I have no desire to eat anything healthy. This will be my cheat day for the month. We won nationals. That's my excuse.

**(Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Trust me. There's nothing healthy about Mom's cupcakes.

**(Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **It's Fridayyy! Last basketball game of the season!

**(Mike Chang, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, and 8 others like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Good luck!

**Santana Lopez: **We'll all be there cheerin' for ya, Frankenteen!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Duh. We're cheerleaders.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Getting stuff ready for this weekend, then headed to the big game with **Blaine Anderson. **Can't wait to relax with my girls. =]

**(Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Should I bring my karaoke machine tomorrow?

**Kurt Hummel: **Let's just have a sing-free weekend full of musicals and junk food? We deserve a break.

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt, after the game tonight we should have a dinner and movie night back at my place since we won't see each other all weekend.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Sounds great. =]

**Santana Lopez: **Freakyyyy. ;]

**Blaine Anderson: **As much as we love being your freaky boys, Santana, not everything about our relationship is based on sex, you know.

**Kurt Hummel: **BLAINE! Shhh!

**Blaine Anderson: **Come on, baby. They all know… plus, it's true. Our relationship means a lot more to us.

**Kurt Hummel: **I just wasn't planning on discussing it on Facebook!

**Santana Lopez: **It's fine, Kurt! Stop worrying. Besides, it's HOT. You're both hot. I bet you go at it like rabbits… you just won't admit it!

**Blaine Anderson: **There's nothing wrong with cuddling up together and just BEING together every once in a while. Just like tonight's agenda.

**Santana Lopez: **I know you two are all lovey-dovey and shit, but I bet that's not ALL on tonight's agenda. There's nothing wrong with gettin' a little freaky. ;]

**Blaine Anderson: **Santana. Really.

**Kurt Hummel: **Um… I'm pretty sure she's right, though.

**(Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez like this.)**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson: **TITANS ARE 1 IN THE DISTRICT YEAHH!

**Blaine Anderson: **The game was freakin' awesome!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so proud of you!

**Kurt Hummel: **This year has been amazing.

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **That it has.

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously. We win regionals, the football AND basketball teams won. We get to go to New York City. That would of done it for me, but then we win nationals, and we did it with everyone we love the most.

**Blaine Anderson: **And now we have our senior year to look forward to, and we get to do it all over again.

**Kurt Hummel: **And I'm actually excited to spend one more year here before we all go our separate ways to college.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh really? Why the change of heart?

**Kurt Hummel: **Because everyone is here.

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and 15 others like this.)**

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and all that jazz. It means a lot!**

**Keep a look out for the sequel. I'll be starting it in a week or so.**

**It focuses on senior year and the summer after when everyone leaves for college.**

**Check out my other stories, and my Facebook/Twitter/Tumblr during my brief hiatus. **

**Thanks again, everyone.**

**xxAlyssa**


End file.
